The glass-top electric range has experienced wide market acceptance and is destined to become a larger factor in the gas range market, because the housewife has found that it is very easy to clean. There is also a reduced fire hazard. The sales of gas ranges have decreased in the same ratio as marked penetration of the glass-top range sales.
The known gas ranges including those with a ceramic top provide inadequate utilization of the latent energy contained in the fuel gas.